familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jonathan Delano (1647-1720)
}} Biography He was granted land (800 acres?) that became New Bedford , Mass. He was elected Deputy from Plymouth to Dartsmouth. Father's Inheritance He served in the Pequot War of 1637 as a volunteer. In 1652, he joined with 35 other colonists to purchase with trading goods what was then called Dartmouth, Massachusetts from Massasoit, the leader of the Wampanoag, who drew the boundaries. It was sold to the Religious Society of Friends or Quakers, who wished to live outside the stringent religious laws of the Puritans. Philippe gave his portion of the acquisition, amounting to 800 acres (3.2 km²), to his son Jonathan Delano. He died on August 22, 1681, in Bridgewater, Massachusetts 1676 King Philip's War Jonathan was a militia captain in the company of Benjamin Church during King Philip's War (1675-1676). In 1676 Jonathan took part in an expedition that fought at Battle of Mount Hope that captured and slayed the Wampanoag tribe's chief "King Philip". An account of the company during an attack includes references to Jonathan. They started out from John Cook's "ruined" house at "Cushnet" (Acushnet, now the northern part of the town of Dartmouth). At some point William Fobes, brother of another Smith ancestor, alerted Church to the presence of Indian women gathering hurtleberries. Their "sachem" lived in the swamps after being driven from their land in Rhode Island. Church asked "Mr. Dillano, who was acquainted with the ground and the Indian language," and Mr. Barnes to approach the group with him. One of the women, who planted an orchard and lived in a house on Sanford's land knew Church as a former neighbor. She ran to him, calling his name. Church asked Delano to tell them not to run, but to surrender. Most did, but some were killed while running away. Jonathan gathered the prisoners, who, with the dead, numbered 66. They belonged to the sachem of "King" Philip. Apparently Philip and Qunnappin, with other men of the sachem, had gone to Sconticut neck. Church sent Jonathan to meet their Indian allies and capture the men. There were hundreds of Indians on the neck. 63 were captured and 3 killed. All the prisoners were taken to Plymouth. Marriage and Family 28 FEB 1677/78 in Plymouth, Massachusetts to Mercy Warren b: 20 FEB 1657/58 in Plymouth, Massachusetts. She was the daughter of Nathaniel Warren & Sarah Walker. Nathaniel was the son of Richard Warren Mayflower passenger. # Baby Delano (1678-1679) # Jonathan Delano (1680-1752) # Jabez Delano (1682-1735) # Lydia Delano (1680-1763) # Sarah Delano (1684-1690) # Mary Delano (1686-) # Bethia Delano (1690-1693) # Susanna Delano (1693-1749) # Baby Delano (1694-1694) # Nathan Delano (1695-1770) # Esther Delano (1698-1720) # Jethro Delano (1701-1776) # Thomas Delano (1704-1798) - md Jane Peckham Research Notes Questioned Parentage Due to his last name, Jonathan has been called the son of Philipe Delanoy/Philip Delano of Plymouth Colony since genealogical publications appeared in the 19th century. While the name is unusual and they may have been related, no evidence has been found to support the father/son theory. Most compelling is that Philip didn't include Jonathan in his will, even though Jonathan outlived him. It's possible that Jonathan was born in Europe and possibly came to Massachusetts Bay in a military capacity. Famous Descendants Their descendents became whaling shippers and include Sara (Delano) Roosevelt, mother of President Franklin Roosevelt. References * Lt Jonathan Delano - GENI * Lt Jonthan Delano - FindAGrave Memorial #25301777 * The Great Migration Begins, Immigrants to New England 1620-1633. Robert Charles Anderson. * Great Migration Study Project New England Historic Genealogical Society Boston 1995. p. 520 * Child of Dutch Pilgrim immigrant Philip Delano (1602-1683) * Delano in Bristol County, Massachusetts * Jonathan Delano - Disambiguation page * DelanoKindred.us - Exploring the Genealogy of Philippe Delano * MainTour Duxbury - Tour Historic Duxbury MA. * See also Philip Delano (1602-1683)/List of Famous Descendants